Sign of Leader
by Chiira Zucaro
Summary: Empat anak yang menjadi tonggak utama sekelompok anak yang melindungi Dunia Digital dipanggil oleh Hououmon, Digimon burung suci dari Dunia Digital.Dua anak terpilih, seorang tamer dan seorang legendary warrior.No Pair.RnR? CnC? DISCONTINUED


**Sign of Leader**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Action, Adventure, Friendship.**

**No Pair**

**Disclaimer : Digimon © Akiyoshi Hongo, Toei Animation. ®&© 1997-2007 Bandai. ©2007 NAMCO BANDAI Games Inc.**

**Sign of Leader © Iya**

**Series : Digimon Adventure, Digimon Zero Two, Digimon Tamers dan Digimon Frontier.**

**Setting : beberapa bulan setelah final battle semua season.**

**Warning: Crossover 01/02/03/04, OOC, Gaje, Abal, Ancur, Aneh, Alay, Lebay, Deskripsi minim, Typo, Grade D, tulisan tidak baku dan tidak sesuai EYD, Bahasa tidak sopan, Dapat menyebabkan mual-mual, dan Bad Mood. *ditendang keluar Fandom***

**Summary **: Empat anak yang menjadi tonggak utama sekelompok anak yang melindungi Dunia Digital dipanggil oleh Hououmon, Digimon burung suci dari Dunia Digital. Keempatnya berusaha mengalahkan kekuatan jahat yang menyerang Dunia Digital. Dua anak terpilih, seorang tamer dan seorang _legendary warrior_. Crossover 01/02/03/04. Fict tentang goggle boys. No Pair. RnR? CnC? Yang berminat silahkan baca, yang enggak saya gak akan memaksa. :D

* * *

**Sign of Leader**

**Chapter 1**

Terlihat sebuah ruangan yang bercahaya dan latar dindingnya identik berwarna putih. Di dalam ruangan itu ada empat orang anak laki-laki berusia antara sebelas sampai dua belas tahun. Keempatnya berdiri di tempat itu dengan tampak heran dan disertai bingung. Pasalnya, keempat anak itu heran karena mereka ada di tempat itu. Dengan waspada mereka melihat-lihat keadaan sekitarnya.

"Sebenarnya di mana ini?" tanya seorang anak berambut coklat yang mengenakan topi yang dipasangi oleh _goggle_ sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Anak itu mengenakan baju kuning berlambang matahari, jaket berwarna merah, dan mengenakan celana hijau lumut.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab seorang anak berambut coklat mengenakan _goggle_ berwarna kuning di sekitar kacanya yang berwarna biru. Anak itu mengenakan baju berwarna biru dan celananya berwarna abu-abu.

"Lalu, kenapa kita di sini?" tanya anak berambut jabrik juga mengenakan _goggle_ juga. Anak itu mengenakan baju bergaris vertikal berwarna biru putih yang ditutupi oleh rompi berwarna coklat muda dan memakai celana hijau tua.

"Entahlah," jawab seorang anak berambut coklat berantakan yang mengenakan _goggle_. Dia memakai baju biru dan celana pendek berwarna coklat yang sama dengan warna rambutnya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya muncul di hadapan mereka. Keempatnya berusaha menghalangi datangnya cahaya yang secara langsung ke mata mereka dengan mengunakan tangan mereka. "Maaf 'kan aku yang tiba-tiba memanggil kalian ke sini," terdengar suara dari cahaya itu. Cahaya yang menyilaukan itu perlahan-lahan membentuk sesosok Digimon suci yang memiliki empat sayap bersinar, sayap emas. Di kedua kakinya terdapat _'Holy Ring'_, gelang yang memiliki kekuatan suci.

"Kau siapa?" tanya anak berambut coklat berantakan.

"Aku adalah Hououmon, aku adalah penjaga Dunia Digital ini," kata Hououmon.

"Kenapa kau memanggil kami semua ke sini?" tanya anak berambut coklat muda.

"Dunia ini memerlukan kalian. Makhluk-makhluk kegelapan mulai mengganggu ketentraman dunia ini," jawab Hououmon.

"Siapa mereka?" kini anak yang mengenakan topi bertanya.

"GranDracmon bersama dengan anak buahnya," jelas Hououmon.

"Apa kami harus mengalahkan mereka?" tanya anak berambut coklat berantakan.

"Tentu saja," jawab Hououmon.

"Tapi, kenapa kami?" tanya anak berambut coklat muda.

"Kanbara Takuya, kau memiliki semangat pejuang api yang tidak pernah padam," Hououmon melihat ke arah anak mengenakan baju kuning berlambang matahari, jaket berwarna merah, dan mengenakan celana hijau lumut. "Matsuda Takato, kau hati yang lembut dapat mengeluarkan kekuatan yang luar biasa," mata Hououmon melirik ke arah anak berambut coklat mengenakan _goggle_ berwarna kuning di sekitar kacanya yang berwarna biru. "Motomiya Daisuke, kau memiliki kekuatan keajaiban yang akan mengubah keadaan di sekitarmu," Hououmon memandang ke arah anak yang mengenakan baju bergaris vertikal berwarna biru putih yang ditutupi oleh rompi berwarna coklat muda dan memakai celana hijau tua. "Dan yang terakhir, Yagami Taichi, kau memiliki keberanian. Apapun halangan yang menghandangmu kau akan lewati tanpa rasa takut," ucap Hououmon kepada anak terakhir.

"EH!" wajah Daisuke terlihat terkejut sambil memandang anak yang bernama Taichi.

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu seperti itu? Kau seperti melihat hantu," kata Taichi yang heran, karena anak yang bernama Daisuke itu terkejut.

"Tunggu, kau Yagami Taichi?" tanyanya kepada Taichi.

"Ya," jawab Taichi.

"Bagaimana mungkin? Kenapa Kak Taichi menyusut seperti ini?" Daisuke panik karena orang yang dia kenal yang sudah berusia empat belas tahun, kini menjadi bocah berusia sebelas tahun.

"Kakak?" Taichi terlihat heran.

"Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke," panggil Hououmon. Kedua anak itu menengok ke arah Hououmon.

"Yagami Taichi, Motomiya Daisuke adalah orang kelak yang mewarisi keberanianmu. Dia berasal dari masa depanmu. Motomiya Daisuke, Yagami Taichi yang kau lihat saat ini adalah berasal dari masa lalu," jelas Houounmon.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kau berasal dari masa depanku?" tanya Taichi kepada Daisuke.

"Sepertinya begitu. Senang berjumpa denganmu Kak Taichi," jawab Daisuke sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada Taichi.

"Usia kita 'kan sama untuk apa memanggil kakak," ucap Taichi sambil menyambut uluran tangan Daisuke.

"Jadi, apa kalian akan membantu kami?" tanya Hououmon lagi.

"Tentu saja!" jawab keempatnya dengan semangat.

"Terimakasih. Tujuan kalian adalah Hutan Kegelapan dan teman-teman kalian sudah menunggu kalian," ucap Hououmon. Tidak lama setelah itu tubuh keempat bocah itu bersinar dan menghilang dari hadapan Hououmon. "Aku hanya bisa berharap pada kalian, anak terpilih, _Tamer,_ dan _Legendary Warrior_."

* * *

Keempat anak itu dipindahkan ke tempat lain oleh Hououmon. Mereka berempat dipindahkan ke tengah hutan. Terlihat pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi ke atas. Semak-semak, berbagai jenis bunga, dan berbagai tanaman kecil terlihat di sekitar pepohonan.

"Ada yang tahu di mana Hutan Kegelapan itu?" tanya Takuya. Ketiga anak lainnya mengelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Daisuke.

"Sebaiknya kita menunggu," kata Taichi.

"Menunggu?" Takuya heran.

"Bukankah Hououmon mengatakan kalau teman-teman kita menunggu kita?" ucap Taichi.

"Iya sih," Takuya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Hei," terdengar suara Takato pelan. Ketiga anak itu langsung menengok ke arah Takato.

"Aku haus dan aku mau mengambil minum dahulu," kata Takato.

"Oh, ya sudah. Kami akan menunggumu di sini," ucap Taichi. Takato pun pergi meninggalkan ketiga anak lainnya dan memasuki hutan untuk mencari sungai.

* * *

Takato berjalan menyusuri hutan. Dia mengambil _D-Arc_-nya yang ada di sakunya. "Guilmon," ucapnya lirih sambil memandang _D-Arc-_nya yang berwarna putih dengan warna emas di sekitar layarnya. Pikirannya jauh melayang memikirkan keadaan _partner_-nya.

Anak itu akhirnya tiba di sungai. Dengan segera dia mengambil air dari kolam dan meminumnya setelah itu dia segera membasuh wajahnya. Lagi-lagi dia terdiam sambil memandang jernihnya air sungai yang mengalir di hadapannya.

"Takato!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan yang begitu familiar bagi Takato.

"Guilmon?" Takato segera menyadari bawa itu adalah Guilmon partnernya yang sudah lama tidak dia temui. Anak berambut coklat itu pun segera berbalik dan pandangannya menangkap sesosok Digimon berbentuk reptil berwarna merah dengan garis berwarna hitam yang melingkar di kedua tangan, kedua kaki dan ekornya. Di dada Digimon itu ada tanda bahaya berwarna hitam dan memiliki telinga yang berbentuk seperti sayap.

"Guilmon!" Takato berlari dengan kencang ke arah. Takato segera memeluk Digimon-nya itu. "Guilmon," ucap Takato yang tidak bisa menahan rasa haru karena dapat bertemu kembali dengan Guilmon. Tetesan air mata pun membasahi wajah imut anak itu.

"Takato, Guilmon senang dapat bertemu dengan Takato," ucap Gulimon dengan ceria.

"Aku juga, Guilmon."

"Takato, kita dapat menepati janji kita untuk bermain bersama bukan?" tanya Guilmon dengan lugunya.

"Tentu saja."

"Hei," terdengar suara kecil dari belakang Guilmon. Takato segera menoleh ke arahnya. Takato melihat sesosok Digimon putih kecil mengenakan haramaki* berwarna pink melingkar di perutnya berjalan masuk, di sampingnya ada Digimon kuning tinggi dengan memakai celana merah.

"Takato, mereka teman baru Guilmon," kata Guilmon pada Takato.

"Jadi, kau Takato? Aku Bokomon, dan ini Neemon," Bokomon memperkenalkan dirinya kepada Takato.

"Hay," ucap Neemon tidak peduli. Bokomon yang kesal segera menarik celana Neemon. Takato tersenyum melihat kelakuan kocak kedua Digimon itu.

"Aku Vmon," ucap Digimon berwarna biru dengan warna putih di perut dan mulutnya. Kepalanya yang besar dan bulat, dengan satu tanduk yang berada dekat hidungnya. Dia juga memiliki tanda berbentuk 'V' berwarna kuning yang ada di dahinya.

"Aku Agumon," kata Digimon berbentuk T-rex berwarna kuning.

"Aku Matsuda Takato, senang bertemu kalian semua," sapa Takato sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kau tahu di mana Takuya-han?" tanya Bokomon.

"Maksudmu, Kanbara Takuya?" Takato balik bertanya.

"Benar. Dia memakai topi yang dipasangi goggle," jawab Bokomon.

"Apa kalian partner Takuya?"

"Maksudmu teman seperjalanan? Kalau menurutmu itu. Kami memang temannya," ucap Bokomon.

"Apa Daisuke ada?" tanya Vmon.

"Kalau Taichi, apa kau tahu?" Agumon pun ikut bertanya.

"Ya. Kami bersama," jawab Takato dengan ramah.

* * *

"Takato lama sekali," keluh Takuya sambil duduk di atas batu.

"Bukannya, dia bilang mau ambil air minum?" tanya Daisuke yang duduk di bawah pohan yang tidak jauh dari tempat Takuya berada.

"Ya sih. Tapi kenapa lama sekali," kata Takuya. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Taichi?" tanya Takuya kepada Taichi yang sedang berada di atas pohon sambil mengawasi keadaan dengan menggunakan teropong.

"Hanya melihat situasi," jawab Taichi. Mata Taichi menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil. Dia memperhatikan apa yang dia lihat. "Hutan kegelapan?" ucapnya dengan nada pelan.

Saat Taichi mengatakan 'Hutan Kegelapan', mata kedua _goggle boy_ itu langsung terbelalak kaget. Daisuke langsung mamanjat ke atas pohon. "Mana?" Daisuke penasaran dengan yang apa yang disebut dengan 'Hutan Kegelapan'. Taichi memberikan teropong miliknya kepada Daisuke yang sudah ada di sebelahnya. "Apa itu tujuan kita?" tanya Daisuke sambil melihat sebuah kegelapan yang amat peka dan tidak tampak sekali kalau itu adalah sebuah hutan.

"Ya," jawab Taichi.

Wushh! Sesuatu yang hitam bergerak dengan cepat menuju ke arah mereka dan melintasi tepat di atas kepala mereka. "Huwa~" teriak Daisuke dan Taichi yang kaget dan akhirnya mereka berdua jatuh ke bawah.

"Aduh…" rintih keduanya saat mendarat dengan posisi yang tidak elit sambil memegangi bagian yang sakit.

"Ada apa?" tanya Takuya dengan heran karena dia tidak memperhatikan sekitarnya. Takuya mendekati ke dua anak yang terjatuh itu.

"Lihat!" teriak Daisuke sambil menunjukan ke arah atas. Di atas mereka ada sekumpulan Digimon berbentuk naga dengan sayap kelalawar yang berwarna hitam peka. Digimon itu memiliki empat mata yang berwarna merah. Seperti halnya Devimon, lengan dan kaki milik Devidramon tumbuh dengan tidak biasa.

_Digiscan : Devidramon, Digimon Adult. Digimon tipe virus yang lebih dikenal dengan nama 'The Multi-eyed Demon'. Kukunya dapat merobek dan menusuk daging lawannya. Serangan khususnya adalah Crimson Nail, yaitu mengiris musuhnya dengan cakar panjang._

"Devidramon?" Takuya memandang sekitar enam Devidramon yang ada di depannya.

"Cepat lari," Taichi langsung menarik tangan Takuya yang terdiam memandang ke arah sekumpulan Devidramon. Mereka bertiga berlari menembus ke bagian terdalam dari hutan untuk menyelamatkan diri dari sekumpulan Devidramon itu.

**What's Next On Sign of Leader…**

* * *

Kamus kecil author *?* :

**Haramaki **: penghangat yang dipakai di sekitar perut.

**A/N:**

Taky, Taky, kenapa kau bengong seperti itu sih? *geleng-geleng kepala* *di-burning salamander*

Fict ini sih terinspirasi dari gambar keempat _goggle boy_ yang saya temukan di internet dan fict yang ada di fandom inggris. Dan bukan berarti saya memplagi fic itu loh~ suer deh~ biar semester ini IP saya dapet 4.0 *dihajar*

Alasan saya menggunakan Taichi yang berumur 11 tahun. karena saat itu dia memakai goggle. Kan kalo di D02 Taichi tidak memakai goggle~ =_=" (Reader : "gak logis!")

Maaf kan kalau ada Typo dan yang lainnya. soalnya saya masih Flu jadi gak bisa konsentrasi. Tolong koreksi kalau saya salah =_="

Makasih bagi yang sudah membaca. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan~ ^o^

With love,

Shane L. Prochainezo.


End file.
